the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Novo
Queen Novo is the ruler of the Hippogriffs/Seaponies and Princess Skystar 's mother. And is the last Je'Daii Master, of the long extinct Je'Daii Order, making her the Grand master of what's left of the Order. And has a rare Ocean Gigantus named Titanic (named after the Famous Ship that sunk) Bio As Queen of the Seaponies (half horse/half fish), Queen Novo rules over the beautiful underwater kingdom of Seaquestria and enjoys the finer things in life, like seaweed wraps and massages from an Octopus named Jamal. Living far beneath the ocean keeps her and her fellow Seaponies out of harms way and extremely comfortable. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar and works hard to protect her and her subjects. And as a Master of the long Extinct Je'Daii Order, she still stands under her teachings from the Order, and tries what she can to bring it back. Personality Queen Novo is portrayed as nonchalant, sarcastic, and somewhat egotistical. Distrustful of outsiders, she is very hostile toward the Mane Six at first and secretive about the history surrounding herself and her subjects. Though she is briefly sympathetic to the plight that Equestria and Berk faces, Novo is mainly concerned about the safety of her own kingdom and keeping her magic pearl out of the Storm King's hands. If someone tries to steal the pearl, she becomes greatly angry and vengeful. And she really cares for her Childhood friend King Solar Flare and is willing to do anything to help him out. She is slightly vain, undergoing beauty treatments on a regular basis. Appearance Novo is white with bright violet hair, light blue feathers, and a golden crown on her head. She's all fins and gins as a seapony and feathers, wings, and claws as hippogriff. Skills and Abilities Force Skills: '''Following the teachings of the Je'Daii Order, Novo is a very high Force Sensitive being following both the Light and the Dark Sides. And her Force levels are the highest ever. As she knows every skill of the Force ever created. And she also can perform Electric Judgement (Force Lightning). '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Novo is also one of the best Lightsaber duelists in the universe as she has mastered all 7 Forms of Lightsaber combat, even mastering Jar'Kai dueling. As she made use of a Double-Bladed Lightsaber in her combat, and when using Jar'Kai she uses a unique duel-wielding of a Saberstaff and Single Bladed Lightsaber. '''Marksmanship: Main Weaponry *White Saberstaff *Phaser Pistol Trivia *Queen Novo makes her appearance in *It's revealed that Queen Novo and King Solar Flare are old friends all the way from Elementary school *Queen Novo is the Last Je'Daii Master from the long extinct Je'Daii Order * Gallery Queen_Novo.png|Queen Novo's Seapony form Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Seaponies Category:Hippogriffs Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mothers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Je'Daii Temple Masters Category:Grand Je'Daii Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser-Users